World Academy
by Zught
Summary: World Academy a prestigious school that molds the leaders of the world of tomorrow. What do you do when you find yourself in love with a boy that moves away, and you do not even know his name? pairings: HRE x chibitalia GerIta USUk etc.
1. Prologue

It was a peaceful day at World Academy – the elementary branch – everyone was outside enjoying their Recess time by running, jumping, playing games, or just enjoying the beautiful weather that they were having that day. There was not a cloud in the seemingly endless deep blue sky only a golden sun shimmering in warmth, but not to warm or bright to where it would require the use of sun screen to avoid the horrid pain of sun burn, with cool breezes.

Chibitalia had a bubbly talkative personality and was always smiling which made it easy for him to get along with pretty much everyone. Feliciano was Chibitalia's real name but at World Academy everyone was referred to as a country, region, nation, or even sometimes an empire. Chibitalia's father, Rome who is the principal of World Academy's Senior High branch*, would dress Chibitalia in dresses (today Ita was modeling a green dress that had poofy sleeves, a darker green ribbon in a bow around the collar, and a white apron tied into a bow in the back) stating, "Ita is so cute!" So everyone assumed that he was a she. It was not hard to believe that Chibitalia was a girl for "she" was just so cute with "her" brown hair and eyes, a curl sticking out on the left side of "her" head, and slightly tan skin.

Currently Chibitalia was attempting to get as much fun under the sun before the hour was up and "she" would be forced to participate in nap time.

"Good morning Holy Roman Empire!" Chibitalia greeted while running over to "her" good friend.

HRE turned around to face Ita.

HRE was almost the opposite of Chibitalia he was harder to understand, less talkative, rarely smiled, had short blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, and was a couple inches taller than Chibitalia. Today he was wearing a gray shirt, black pants, and blue tennis shoes that made his eyes pop.

"Hello Italia." HRE responded.

"Holy Roman Empire let's play together!" Ita stated nearly dragging HRE to who knows where.

"St-stop!" HRE exclaimed.

Chibitalia stopped dragging HRE, turned around with a confused look on "her" face, and asked, "Huh?"

"There is something I need to tell you, Italia." HRE paused, "I'm sorry I cannot play with you. I need to tell you something important."

"Holy Roman Empire?" Ita said still confused.

"This is goodbye, so don't worry about me when I am not at school anymore." HRE said.

"M-meaning…?" Ita asked still a bit confused.

"My family is moving away." HRE further explained.

"Holy Roman Empire it is time to go." A tall, lean man with long pale blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin that was wearing a white shirt, green pants, and brown shoes informed HRE.

"Vater gab mir einen Augenblick." HRE told his father. **

"Italia I have to go now. Goodbye. Take care of yourself." HRE said right before he started to walk away.

'Are you really moving away? No way…No way, Holy Roman Empire…' Chibitalia thought to himself while reminiscing in "her" memories about being together with HRE, some good and some bad. Ita became very sad that "she" would probably not see "her" friend again and started to cry.

"Wait, wait what do I do…" Ita then became frantic waving his arms all around while his tears sparkled running down "her" face. "'Holy Roman Empire!"

HRE turned around to face Chibitalia from approximately 20 feet away.

"I'll give you this" Ita then proceeded to pull down "her" panties."Take this Holy Roman Empire and think of it as me!"

"WWWW-What are you…"HRE stuttered from shock walking back over to Italia while thinking to himself, 'Eh… uh… underwear as a farewell gift that means this is…a confession…' "Thank you…I accept your feelings."HRE told Chibitalia taking "her" panties.

* * *

Meanwhile Holy Roman Empire's father who was watching the entire event taking place thought to himself,' No you accepted his _panties_!'

* * *

"Italia, what do people from your culture give to their loved ones?" HRE asked.

"A kiss…I guess." Chibitalia responded as if "she" was unsure.

"I, I see…Ever since I met you I have always loved you."HRE confessed as he started to lean in closer to Chibitalia until finally their lips meet in an innocent kiss.

When they pulled away Chibitalia asked, "R-really?"

"Really; I am not lying."HRE reassured Chibitalia.

"I'm so happy." Chibitalia stated with a smile and tears still in "her" eyes.

Then Holy Roman Empire smiled back at Chibitalia and said, "Goodbye, Italia. I undoubtedly come back for you."

As HRE was walking over to his farther Chibitalia said, "I'll wait. I'll be waiting. Don't get sick or hurt. Let's meet again for sure. For sure…For sure!"

Holy Roman Empire turned around for the last time and waved goodbye to Chibitalia with a big smile declaring, "No matter how many years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in this world!"

* * *

*The academy has three branches a elementary, a middle, and a high school branch.

**"Father give me a moment."


	2. Alone

Recap:

As HRE was walking over to his farther Chibitalia said, "I'll wait. I'll be waiting. Don't get sick or hurt. Let's meet again for sure. For sure…For sure!"

Holy Roman Empire turned around for the last time and waved goodbye to Chibitalia with a big smile declaring, "No matter how many years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in this world!"

Chapter 1 start:

As HRE was retreating to his father, the Germanic Tribes, Italia could not help but feel a void in "her" heart emerge. 'Who am I going to play with now… ?' Ita thought. Before a deep depression set in the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. Ms. Hungary, Ita's preschool teacher who had long light brown hair tied back with a yellow bandana, brown eyes, and wearing a dress similar to Ita's because she is in fact the one who makes Ita's dresses, yelled from across the yard, "Everyone come inside for nap time." As Ita slowly walked across the yard a gradual feeling of being alone wrapped around "her" heart as if it was trying to strangle it.

Once everyone arrived at the side entrance of the academy, Ms. Hungary led her preschool class to their room, room 101. After about 3 minutes of walking, the class went inside the room to set up for nap time. Ms. Hungary a sweet teacher loved nurturing her now fifteen students: Ita, Romano, America, England, France, Spain, Greece, Japan, Poland, and Lithuania. Not too long ago Germania took his sons HRE and Prussia out of school in order to move away. The presence in the class seems to be weird without the constant trouble making of Prussia, France, and Spain. These three get in so much trouble that they earned the name Bad Luck Trio. Without HRE Ita seems to be slightly off also.

"Okay class it is time for nap time. Get out your pillows and blankets, and go take a nap for an hour." Ms. Hungary instructed her class. Upon hearing this the class complied while conversing with each other. "Arty! Lets take a nap together!" America, a young boy with sky blue eyes, slight tan, and a crop of wheat blond hair, exclaimed at little loud. England, another boy with emerald eyes, pale skin, and ash blond hair, responded in a more "civilized" loudness, "You git keep you tone down." "But AAARRTTYYYY…" Before America could finish Ms. Hungary interrupted, "Now class I know we just had recess however you all need to rest." After a little more of shuffling around everyone was finally situated and ready for their nap. (England complied with America and they are currently taking a nap next to each other)

Gentle rolling snores soon filled the room creating a harmony that one would not think possible. Everyone was wistfully resting except for Ita. Ita tried to go to sleep but was unable to, for whatever reason. "Her" mind was filled with memories of the good times with HRE, which gradually upset Ita because she was sad to see such an important person leave. After about 15 minutes Ita slowly seeped into the dream world.

In a lush green meadow filled with mosses and flowers, HRE and Ita were standing hand in hand. The atmosphere was perfect and tranquil. "Italia…I, I love you." HRE said nervously. "Ah I love you too..." Ita reassured while trying to hug HRE. "No you do not understand!" HRE continued, "I love you… and it hurts because you don't **love** me." HRE almost reluctantly let go of Ita and started to briskly walk away. "Wait don't leave me." Ita said becoming frantic. HRE stopped walking but did not turn around. Ita continued, "What do I have to do for you to stay with me." HRE's form and the meadow slowly dispersed into a solid black darkness like before one wakes up.

Ita's eye twitched a couple of times before slowly blinking "her" eyes awake. 'A dream?' Ita thought. Ita upon looking around the room noticed that everyone was still resting and lowly snoring. In this case Ita thought it would be a good idea to see if HRE was still asleep or not. After a few seconds it sunk in that HRE was moving away thus why he was not here. It took a few more seconds for Ita to think, 'Am I really alone?'

* * *

Chapter one is finally up, WOW! At this point i do not know if this is good or not any more. So please give me feedback in a review. Right now im not really sure were this story is going to go, generally i do know where just not how. I just start typing away and hope it first makes sence, second is good, and third is fun to read.

Thanx 4 Readin' :D


	3. Chapter 2 Preview

**Recap:**

Ita's eye twitched a couple of times before slowly blinking "her" eyes awake. 'A dream?' Ita thought. Ita upon looking around the room noticed that everyone was still resting and lowly snoring. In this case Ita thought it would be a good idea to see if HRE was still asleep or not. After a few seconds it sunk in that HRE was moving away thus why he was not here. It took a few more seconds for Ita to think, 'Am I really alone?'

**Chapter 2 Preview start:**

Much had changed since HRE's dramatically tearful departure. Within time Italy would gradually forget progressively older memories, and in time HRE would be only a distant memory left untouched in the farthest corner of Italy's mind. Italy was soon revealed, to everyone, to be male. One day during recess "she" was singing, when suddenly her voice cracked, forming a deeper tone. Italy, Feliciano, soon would age and gain new experiences. By climbing the levels in education each year Italy would meet other "countries to form alliances with", as his father the Roman Empire stated. He made many friends including: a shy Canadian, Matthew, whom was Alfred's, America's, brother; a boy that scared Italy into waving a small white flag, as if he was surrendering, whom was from Russia, Ivan, and his sisters Ukraine and Belarus, Natasha; a boy who was neutral to all fights from Switzerland named Basch and his sister Lichtenstein; an easily angered Cuban boy.

Years would gradually fade by as do people you meet and never see again. Now Italy is in high school. And with the drama of fights, test/homework overload, and romance, there is also new transfer students.

It was on a Monday morning, a few weeks into school, that a pair of Germanic brothers was transferred into Italy's homeroom. One was tall and bulky with muscles with the stereotypical blond hair and blue eyes, with a frown on his face he appeared menacing and thus scared Italy a little; he was introduced as Ludwig or Germany. His brother was less tall and had a smaller build, than Ludwig; his white hair and red eyes meant he was an albino but what intrigued Italy the most about him was the small yellow bird on the top of his head; he was introduced as Gilbert or Prussia.

* * *

Hey it has been a while; sorry for the wait, even if this is only a preview. Currently I am working on the plot of this story; let's just say it is beating me up in the fight. If anyone wants to give me their opinion of this story and current and future plot or even questions, then review or PM me. But at least don't curse at me for the wait or other things and don't be too critical. I'm sensitive. Although at this point I would be surprised if anyone is actually continuing to read this after so long. 'Til next time lovelies.

Zught


	4. New Start

**Recap:**

Ita's eye twitched a couple of times before slowly blinking "her" eyes awake. 'A dream?' Ita thought. Ita upon looking around the room noticed that everyone was still resting and lowly snoring. In this case Ita thought it would be a good idea to see if HRE was still asleep or not. After a few seconds it sunk in that HRE was moving away thus why he was not here. It took a few more seconds for Ita to think, 'Am I really alone?'

**Chapter 2 start:**

Much had changed since HRE's dramatically tearful departure. Within time Italy would gradually forget progressively older memories, and in time HRE would be only a distant memory left untouched in the farthest corner of Italy's mind. Italy was soon revealed, to everyone, to be male. One day during recess "she" was singing, when suddenly her voice cracked, forming a deeper tone. Italy, Feliciano, soon would age and gain new experiences. By climbing the levels in education each year Italy would meet other "countries to form alliances with", as his father the Roman Empire stated. He made many friends including: a shy Canadian, Matthew, whom was Alfred's, America's, brother; a boy that scared Italy into waving a small white flag, as if he was surrendering, whom was from Russia, Ivan, and his sisters Ukraine and Belarus, Natasha; a boy who was neutral to all fights from Switzerland named Basch and his sister Lichtenstein; an easily angered Cuban boy.

Years would gradually fade by as do people you meet and never see again. Now Italy is in high school. And with the drama of fights, test/homework overload, and romance, there is also new transfer students.

iIt was on a Monday morning, a few weeks into school, that a pair of Germanic brothers was transferred into Italy's homeroom. One was tall and bulky with muscles with the stereotypical blond hair and blue eyes, with a frown on his face he appeared menacing and thus scared Italy a little; he was introduced as Ludwig or Germany. His brother was less tall and had a smaller build, than Ludwig; his white hair and red eyes meant he was an albino but what intrigued Italy the most about him was the small yellow bird on the top of his head; he was introduced as Gilbert or Prussia.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Alfred approached Feliciano upon arriving at their home room. Alfred's wheat blonde hair paired with his big blue eyes and a big bright smile portrayed American homeliness and energy. "Feli!" Alfred continued to speak obnoxiously load, "Greing amood morning, even if it means it is the start of another annoying lame day of school." But before Feliciano could respond Arthur, the English student council president, whicle walking into the his homeroom and hearing what Alfred said, responded, "Alfred. Of course a pompous git such as yourself would not respect the importance of education, let alone understand it." "Oh, Arty I'm not that dumb! I can always get you to help me if I really need it." Arthur angrily responded, "Don't call me Arty! And why prey tell would I ever help you?" As if encouraged by Arthur's anger, Alfred responded eagerly, "Because you want me." Then Alfred suggestively winked and Arthur promptly blushed while fledding to his seat.

"Anyway, Feli. I hear there is new transfer students starting today." Alfred said turing to Feliciano. Italy responded neutraly, "I wonder what they are like?" Alfred continued, They are German brothers or something like that." "Oh really, we haven't had a Germany yet." Feliciano state as if he was intriged by this. Alfred began to think, 'Feli must not rember ten years ago. I mean when Francis, France, told me his friend and brother would be transfering back after ten years ago, I instantly thought about Feli's deppression after they left. It was heart breaking. I know I seem pretty dumb, but I'm not really. It's just that I sometimes I give in to impulses. Ok maybe alot. These impulses just make me seem stupid.'

"... and pasta. Al. Al!' Feliciano said interrupting Alfred from his thoughts. "Huh." Alfred eloquenty put. Feliciano resumed, "I was talkng about how I made this new type of past. You should really try it." Then Roderich, their Austrian homeroom teacher, walked in and students began settling down in their seats quietly. After quickly saying good bye and promisng to resume their conversation at lunch to Italy, America sat to the right of Feliciano and behind England, where he had a good view of Arthur's back especially when Arthur bent over to pick up his pencil.

* * *

Back to the present, since there was conviently only two open desks in the class Roderich told the albino brother to sit in the back next to Francis and the blonde sat to the left of Feliciano. Since Feliciano was day dreaming about pasta and such things he missed Roderich asking Francis to show the albino, Gilbert?, around. It was not until Roderich was standing directly in front of Feliciano's desk that he noticed the teacher was speaking to him. "Italy. Would you refrain from day dreaming long enough to show Ludwig, Germany, around?" the teacher asked firmly. After a quick nod the bell rang and people started pilling out of the room.

Soon only a few people were left in the room beside Roderich, who taught European history in this room until fourth period. Feliciano then decided to give his attention to Ludwig. Feliciano ignored the feeling that he knew Ludwig and gave him a small smile. Ludwig's neutral face shifted, his lips were pressed into a thin line probably due to the awkwardness of the situtation. "Hey," Feliciano started ignorant of the awkward vibe, "Your Germany, right?" Ludwig nodded. With more silence both were just staring at each other. Since neither of them was talking the awkwardness intensified to an uncomfortable level. Feliciano could not help to finslly feel uncomfortable because Ludwig was pretty much leering at him; although it was partly Feliciano's fault for asking a seemingly random question and them letting silence consuming them, this puzzled Ludwig greatly.

"Hey you don't have to help me if you don't want to." Ludwig cut the silence. Feliciano briefly looked at the German and saw something in his eyes that made him want to try to be friend the blonde. "It's al right. No one deserves to be lonely in a new place. If you want I can be your first friend here and show you around." Due to Feliciano's words Ludwig felt a little bit like he belonged. "Thank you. It would be nice to be friends with you." "Well then lets get out of here so I can show you around." Feliciano said moving out the door and Ludwig followed. Then Feliciano turned around and said, "Oh and Ludwig." Upon getting Ludwig's attention he continued, "Welcome to World Academy, Germany!"

* * *

Does anyone else think it is werid that France's human name, Francis, is so similar to the country's name that he personifies? Rember to review. Review.


End file.
